Hot runner injection molding systems and methods of injection molding using hot runner injection molding systems are known.
Side gating or edge gating hot runner injection molding systems and methods of injection molding using side gating or edge gating hot runner injection molding systems are also known. If no valve pin is used to control the flow of a molten material into the cavity, the side gating nozzles are called open or thermal gating nozzles.
There are known designs of open hot runner side gating molding systems, where the nozzle tips are sealed and retained at each mold gate area. If the seals protrude via a tight fit (or equivalent) at least partially into a mold section adjacent the mold gates, there is a need to decouple the seals and the tips to allow for an easy, fast and secure assembling, disassembling and servicing of the side gated hot runner nozzle and its components.
These known open side gating hot runner systems where limited servicing or assembling-disassembling is provided still have important limitations. These limitations need to be overcome in order to further improve the assembling, disassembling and servicing a side gated hot runner nozzle but without limiting or reducing the performance of the entire hot runner system.